Rewind
by Forsaken Goddess
Summary: Kathryn Janeway gets another shot at having what she desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! My name is Tia and I am a 17 year old Creative Writing student at Lee High in Huntsville, Alabama. This is my first fan fic for a assignment we have in class.**

**Disclaimer: **As much as it pains me that Tom Paris doesn't belong to me, he and the rest of the Voyager crew are not my personal writing slaves. So basically, I don't own anything except the plot.

**Summary: **I was really disappointed with the fact that as a woman of power Janeway was basically a spinster with no hope of finding love or having a family while the rest of her crew were getting lovers from every alien species they met. So here's a change to Kathryn Janeway's life.

**Author's Note: **Janeway may be a bit OOC and I may be wrong about Q having the ability to read minds. If I am, let's just call that error "taking a few liberties"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rewind**

**Chapter 1**

"Coffee, black."

The cup of the liquid loveliness appeared in the mouth of the replicator, its smell filling Captain Kathryn Janeway's ready room. She grabbed the cup and brought it to her nose sniffing the elixir, then turned to look out at the stars. The smell of her coffee was familiar and frankly a bit redundant; this was her fourth cup in thirty minutes. The day was a bit more stressful than any other day, the ship's systems were acting out and she didn't know why. Plus, on top of that today was the first anniversary of her "Dear John" letter.

She had always thought less of women who wallow over men that they had lost, but the sting of Mark's new engagement was still present. She took another sip of her coffee and moved to sit at her desk. The coffee tasted bitter now, but she continued to sip. She had promised the Doctor that she would lay off the four cups a day, but like an addict she needed the coffee in order to calm herself.

When the cup was empty she found that she couldn't focus herself on taste anymore, but once again on her broken engagement. As she thought more of it she began to feel the regret that haunted her at night. Regrets that she didn't marry Mark, regrets that she didn't have any children, and those regrets led to the age old regret about the Caretaker incident. She began making if-then statements, the one that rang the most in her mind was: if she had not stranded them in the Delta Quadrant, then she would still have the chance to be married and have children.

"Kathy, why such depressing thoughts?" boomed a voice throughout her ready room.

Kathryn jumped up from her seat, angry that Q had been listenting to her think.

"What do you want Q?" she yelled out.

For a few moments no answer came, but the jingle that came whenever he appeared sounded and there was Q sitting on her desk. He got up and grabbed her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"What I want Kathy is to give you what you want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Look back to the first chapter.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the delay, Spring Break came up and I was hella busy having loads of fun, and cursing the demon called School. Thanks for my very first reviews guys, I 'preciate it. Gah! I forget to say that this story occurs mid 3rd Season after the episode _The Q and the Grey_.

**Rewind**

**Chapter 2**

"What? What do you mean you want to get me what I want?" Kathryn said indignant.

"I want to make you happy Kathy, you want a child, I'll give you a child. Do you want Junior?"

Kathryn scoffed at Q's ridiculous question.

"You want to give your son to me? Are you insane?"

Q threw his head back and laughed.

"Of course not! I would never give over the care of my child to an evolutionary disappointment, such as the humans…Well anyway I want to offer you the chance to have a child of your own, but I can't give you a husband. I just couldn't bear the thought of you having another man in your life besides me."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, placed her hands on her hips ready to hear Q's proposition. She knew she couldn't fight not to hear what Q had to say, she knew that he would find a way for her to hear it anyway.

"You might want to sit down; I don't think that your small human mind will be able to grasp what I tell you if you're too preoccupied with standing."

Kathryn rolled her eyes again, sat back down and raised her eyebrow in curiosity. Q paced for a few more seconds in front of her desk and then began.

"Now, the way I'm going to change your life is...are you ready to hear this? You've cleared your mind right?"

"Yes Q," Kathryn said in exasperation.

"Well what I'm going to do is make a little change to the timeline. All I need to do is make a little change here, cut out a few events there and before you know it you'll wake up with a little rugrat of your own." Q explained.

"What about _Voyager_ Q?"

"Oh you'll still be Captain of _Voyager_, but instead of being here alone your child will be here with you. So how about I get started on making you a happy woman!"

"Q! Wait there is no way a child could have gotten on this ship if we were going to the badlands. How are you going to fix that huge detail?"

"Don't worry Kathy, I have it all under control, now turn around for a moment."

"What?"

"Turn around."

Kathryn rolled her eyes again and turned around.

"Okay turn back around." Q called to her and disappeared.

Kathryn turned around; ready to see what Q had concocted for her, but to her surprise she wasn't in her ready room anymore, but standing a few feet outside of Sick Bay.

"Oh, no." Kathryn exclaimed as the doors to Sick Bay opened.

"Mom!" a female voice called out from behind her.

Kathryn quickly turned around; her eyes became large with shock that quickly narrowed with anger for Q's betrayal. He had changed the timeline like he promised, but left her without something she truly needed to make it through her new life: Memories that belonged with the new timeline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So I'm back! And over a year later, yeesh. I have to admit that I lost inspiration because the assignment was a big bust. Anyhoo, here's chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em

**Rewind**

**Chapter 3**

Kathryn sprinted down the hall to the turbolift. She waved at passing crewmembers who were watching her with vivid fascination. She had to be a sight, the Captain of _Voyager_ running away from the sickbay doors.

"Deck Two!" she called and stood completely still as the turbolift traveled upwards to her destination. Her mind was a flurry of activity, hoping that the loss of memory was just temporary.

The turbolift doors opened and outside stood Chakotay.

"Kathryn! I was just about to come your way. I have a proposal…"

"Not now Commander," she said and stepped around him to head to her quarters.

Once she was inside, she sighed before saying, "Computer seal the doors, I want visitors to have my approval before coming in here."

"Acknowledged," the computer's voice rang out.

She removed her uniform top and boots before sitting on her couch. She was sure that her daughter would be coming back soon, she needed to at least know her name.

"Computer," she began, "Give me all the information that you can on Kathryn Janeway's daughter."

"Kelsey Gretchen Janeway, born 10 January 2362. Mother: Kathryn Janeway, Father: unknown."

"Computer, halt bio. Unknown? Explain!"

"Dear, dear Kathy," Q's voice rang out from her bedroom, "You're not going to like the life I made up for you."

Janeway turned to her unwelcome visitor, and her face contorted in anger. She'd kill Q, if she had the means to.


End file.
